Ginny Weasley's Life
by HogiMaya
Summary: Everyone told her it was just a crush, and that she's little and invisible. But she's going to get there, do something great with herself, and get the love of her life. The whole Harry Potter series told from the point of view of Ginny Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed up the staircase.

"Coming!" Ginny shouted back.

A minute later, Ginny appear through the kitchen door, where her mum was working loudly on breakfast.

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny said.

"In two days we're heading out to Diagon Alley. We just received all of your lists."

Ginny nodded, leaning over Percy who was sitting at the table reading the "Daily Prophet," and took a piece of bread and ran back upstairs to her room.

"Ron! Fred! George!" She heard her mum yelling from the kitchen, "Come eat before your breakfast gets cold!"

No answer.

Ginny entered her room that was decorated with thousand things: posters and newspaper parts. All her six brothers always treated her like an infant and laughed at her.

Yes, she was the youngest child, so what? She is eleven! And a week from now she will be going to her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny sat on her bed and looked at the wall. A big Gryffindor flag was hung there. She hoped with all her heart to be chosen to the house that all her family have been in.

Although a little thought got into her mind, a thought that it might not be the right house for her.

She removed those thoughts and focused her mind on Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Her brother's best friend that she fell in love with the first time she saw him. She asked Ron hundreds of times if he will come over this summer. Ron always answered that he does not know, that Harry is not answering his letters, and sometimes added a nasty statement about Ginny's feelings for Harry.

However, she DID love him. It was not just a stupid childhood little crush. She truly LOVED him.

Ginny looked again at the Gryffindor flag on the wall. She moved it and revealed the picture behind it. A photo of Harry that she cut out of the "Daily Prophet" after Harry defeated Professor Quirrell last year. She stared at his smile that was beaming with happiness and blushed with the thought that maybe one day he will smile at her the same way.

A loud noise from the garden woke her from her daydreaming.

She ignored it, closed the window and got back to her doing.

The rest of the morning, Ginny found herself looking at the list with excitement. She started packing, throwing into her trunk all kinds of things she thought she might find useful at her stay at Hogwarts.

About half an hour later, after she finished her quick packing, she went downstairs to the kitchen following her mum's voice. The yelling did not alarm her. She assumed that her mum was yelling at one of her brothers for yet another silly joke. She was not in the mood for getting shouted at as well, but she could hear her stomach rumbling and didn't fancy a cold scrambled egg.

While she was jumping the stairs two-two, she said, "Mum, what do we have for breakfa-"

And then she saw him.

He grew up a bit since the last time she saw him, and his hair got cut, which was incredibly cute.

"All right?" asked Harry Potter

Ginny's inert face swapped to a frightened look. Her eyes opened, and her mouth got tighter from stress. She backtracked without answering Harry and ran back upstairs, hearing Ron mocking her.

The next two days have passed at Ginny with hiding and sneaking. She spent most of the time in her room, reading, doodling, or getting herself ready for school. And occasionally, she went to the kitchen downstairs to get a snack. She tried to use a summon spell to get herself some food, but in vain.

She heard Harry in Ron's room, talking and laughing, and wanted to be there with him so badly, but she couldn't.

Once she accidentally entered his room which was right next to her while she was reading a newspaper without looking where she was going. The boys were there and didn't say a word. Ginny blushed so hard that she almost cried.

She couldn't wait for the year to begin, even though she was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

On Wednesday, five days before the school year's beginning, gathered Mr and Mrs Weasley, five red-headed children and one bespectacled kid next to the big fireplace. Ginny attempted to keep a distance from Harry.

Ron went first. Then Harry, then George, then Fred and then Ginny.

She stood inside the low flames, holding the floo powder in her little palm. "Diagon Alley!" she shouted and disappeared between the green flames.

Ginny reappeared in the familiar place of the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. She stood up and tried to clean the dust from her shirt and trousers, but her mum fell over her.

"Oh, Ginny, I am sorry," she said and helped her daughter get up, "are you all right?"

"Sure," Ginny answered with a smile.

Mr Weasley came out of the fireplace a few moments later and counted the kids.

"Who's missing?" he asked, "somebody is missing!"

"Harry!" Ginny said. Ron grinned.

"Where is he?" Mrs Weasley sounded terrified.

"Everyone split up and look for him!" Mr Weasley said, "Fred, take care of your sister."

Fred took Ginny, and they went outside.

They looked for Harry all over the alley but in vain. Ginny was completely stressed out. She scared that she might have been lost Harry for eternity.

After about an hour of searching, Ginny and Fred joined their family who was with Hermione and her parents.

"Ginny, that is my... friend. Hermione." Ron introduced her to his sister.

"Hi," Ginny said shyly.

"Ginny, there you are." Mrs Weasley ran towards her and hugged her, "Have you found Harry?"

Ginny shook her head.

Mrs Weasley seemed very concerned. Mr Weasley came by and rapped her shoulder on his arm.

"There are ya'll!" Ginny heard a big low voice.

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione shouted unanimously.

"I have Harri here!" Hagrid said when they got to the group.

"I've got lost," Harry said shyly and rubbed his neck.

Hermione laughed and fell on her friend with a huge hug.

Ginny hid behind her mother perhaps Harry will notice her.

"Did you hear that Gilderoy Lockhart is here today signing his books?" Mrs Weasley shrank with excitement. Ron whispered something in Harry's ear.

"Who said, Gilderoy Lockhart?" Hermione appeared next to Mrs Weasley and Ginny at such speed it seemed like she apparated.

"I did!" Mrs Weasley answered gladly, and she and Hermione both stated to chat about the beautiful celebrity, who was not such a hunk in Ginny's opinion. Her taste was more about boys with glasses.

After a while, all the gang went to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. They entered the store, and a supercilious voice blessed their faces with an exaggerated cordiality.

"Well, well, well you look at that," Gilderoy Lockhart said, "Harry Potter." He extended the works and said them with a bit of sneer. However, still, Ginny's heart did a little flip-flop by hearing his name.

She watched Harry which was pushed against his will to the stage and strongly pinned to Lockhart's side.

Cameras flashed everywhere and tried to get a picture of the two famous celebs.

When Harry finally got away from the paparazzi and Lockhart's staff, he bumped into a pale, tall boy, who said venomously, "Want some MORE fame, Potter?"

Ginny couldn't stand Draco Malfoy. She didn't know him for personally, but she heard Ron talking about him. Besides, he was mean to Harry so that she couldn't like him. Additionally, her father always talked about the Malfoys in such hate the Ginny couldn't help it but hate them.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Ginny took a step forward and stood next to Harry, trying not to show how terrified she is. Harry smiled a charming smile at her.

"Ho, Potter, you have a new girlfriend?"

Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair but tried to keep her face calm and sealed. Harry put his hand on her shoulder, and Ginny felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Harry's hand touched Ginny for a few magical moments while Malfoy left and rolled his eyes. Ginny wanted Harry to keep his hand on her shoulder forever, it made her body warm and fuzzy, and she felt a sweet chill going through her body. Eventually, Harry had to let go of Ginny to shake hands with some old man who was thrilled to meet him.

After Harry got rid of the man and his friends that gathered around him and overwhelmed him with questions, Hermione joined them with a tired look on her face. She pointed with her head at Mr Weasley who spoke passionately with Hermione's muggle parents. Ginny giggled and looked around. When she started walking towards her mother, looking to the other side, she bumped into a tall man wearing blacks. She fell, and all her books fell out on the floor, and Hermione immediately came by to help her. When Ginny stood up, she looked at the man's cold face. His pale blond hair unnaturally laid on his face. Behind him, burst out Draco Malfoy. The man put his hands on Draco's shoulders and smiled a cold smile at Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he said sarcastically, "My son told me plenty about you." He nodded at her parents. Ginny gazed at Hermione. There was a great deal of insult on her face, but she tried to hide it.

Mr Malfoy glanced at Ginny's cauldron, where all her books were, and took one of them. He looked at the dusty old book and after a minute put it back in the cauldron.

Then she passed the Malfoys demonstratively, and Hermione behind her, ready to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, the Weasley family arrived at King's Cross station. Ginny and her mother entered platform nine and three-quarters first.

Even though she has been here many times before, this time seemed different. Well, of course, it was- now SHE is going to Hogwarts! After them, Fred and George entered, then Percy, and then Mr Weasley who said that Ron and Harry are delaying for few minutes because of Harry's suitcase that does not close.

Ginny tried to find Hermione's curled head who promised her that she could sit with her. Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name. She looked towards the train and saw Hermione waving her from the window.

Ginny smiled gladly and called her father to help her take her suitcases into the train.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked anxiously when the train started moving.

"They'll be here any moment now," Hermione calmed her down, "they probably just looking for our compartment.

The ride was fun. They ate a lot of candies and laughed. But Ron and Harry didn't show up.

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade station, Ginny ran off it and tried to find her brother and friend. Hermione prevented her from running into the lake and claimed that they gave up on finding their compartment and she'll meet them at the Gryffindor table.

"Hopefully I will too!" said Ginny and crossed her fingers for good luck.

Hermione hugged her and the split.

Ginny followed the lane of first years to the lake.

In the boat, she sat with three more new students. One with a light hair and a happy look on his face; other, a pretty boy who seemed wholly terrified; and last, a pale girl with long blonde hair and a thoughtful look.

Ginny sat next to the girl and introduced herself. The girl turned to her with her foggy look, "Luna Lovegood," she said, "nice to meet you."

During the ride, they haven't spoken. Nobody has.

Ginny heard so many stories about Hogwarts, but she never actually SAW the place, and when she finally saw the impressive substantial, beautiful cattle, she almost cried with happiness.

After half an hour, all the first years stood in the middle of the great hall, facing a little stool and all the school staff. Ginny didn't know what she will need to do to be sorted. Her big brothers scared her to death with horror stories about the sorting process. But her mother and bill, her oldest brother, told her there's nothing to worry about.

But still, she was afraid.

An old woman with an emerald green clock stood in front of them and formally opened a parchment sheet. "I am Professor McGonagall, pre-headmaster and the head of Gryffindor house." The middle table from the right cheered up. Then she put an old, wrinkled hat on the stool.

During McGonagall explanation about the process, Ginny mused the houses options and focused on the choice of Gryffindor.

While Ginny was in her thoughts, the tattered hat started to sing a song about the four houses and recommended the students be loyal and wise and brave and ambitious. In the end, everybody clapped their hands to the singing hat until Professor McGonagall hissed them.

"Colin Creevey!" Professor McGonagall called. The boy with the light hair from the boat went up the stage and sat down on the stool. The professor put the hat on his head.

Just a few seconds passed until the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny's heart sank hearing the name. The Gryffindor table cheered again and accepted Colin with open hands.

The professor read a few more names until she got a to name that Ginny recognised.

"Luna Lovegood!"

The pale girl with the long blonde got up with a smile and sat on the stool.

The hat hesitated. "Er-I think that... Hufflp-" and then it stopped, "Actually, it probably should be... RAVENCLAW!"

Ginny clapped gladly. She liked that girl.

After Luna came to the stage the last kid from the boat, who answered the name "Harper Jameson".

He sat on the stool in fear, and it took the hat few minutes until she screamed "SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny watched the boy, who happily jumped the Slytherin table.

All the first years crowd started to disperse to the different tables, and Ginny remained last.

Eventually, Professor McGonagall called her name. From the stool, she saw three redheads and one curled head looking at her, smiling from the Gryffindor table. She didn't see nor Harry and nor Ron.

The hat was put on her hair, and a little voice started to speak in hair head. "Hmm... another Weasley, huh? You so it seems to belong to Gryffindor. But I feel something different here." Ginny gasped. "Hufflepuff can fit, but-" the hat moved Ginny's head towards her brothers" place, "- you belong there. So, it probably should be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. Ginny smiled gladly and saw Fred and George screaming her name and applauding her. She ran to Gryffindor table and sat between Hermione to a black boy from second-year who introduced himself as dean and smiled a smile full of white teeth.

Suddenly, the big doors opened with a big "bam" sound. To the hall entered a nosy man dragging battered Harry and Ron.

"That's Professor Snape!" Hermione whispered to Ginny and shook her head, disappointed.

Snape threw the two boys on the floor. "Professor Dumbledore," he said, "I found these two next to the whomping willow, they woke it up and got kicked duly."

Part of the Slytherin table laughed loudly enough for all school to hear, but the rest of the students stood up to see them better.

Hermione and Ginny ran to the boys and helped them get up. Ginny was shaking when Harry held his hand out to her for help to get up.

"You're a Gryffindor," Ron said in wonder.

"Disappointed?" she asked scornfully.

"And it probably should that you boys will look like Gryffindors too." they heard an authoritative, light voice behind them. Professor Dumbledore stood there. He flicked with his wand towards Harry and Ron and their dirty, ragged muggles" clothes turned into nice and clean Gryffindor cloaks.

Harry smiled and straightened his broken glasses. Ron didn't smile. He took out his wand which was broken in half, hanging on a thin string. The hall all laughed, and a short boy from Ravenclaw table threw him a magic duct tape. Ron made a face at him, and Ginny giggled. Hermione looked at the boys with sealed face and didn't say a word.

On the way to the Gryffindor tower, Hermione didn't stop punching Ron with three heavy books. "WHY! ARE! YOU! SUCH! A! MORON!"

Ginny looked at Harry and laughed. "Sorry for leaving you two alone on the train," he said and scratched his ear, "We couldn't enter the platform for some reason." Ginny didn't succeed to ask because the head girl of Gryffindor pulled her into the first year girls" room. She had four more roommates that were there too, unpacking their equipment.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the afternoon, Ginny spent organising her stuff. She put all her clothes in the little cardboard in her area of the room. She hung up her favourite posters and newspaper pages from her room at home, she laid on her bed and tried to make it feel like hers.

After about two hours, all her roommates came back to the dormitory. Then one of them, a high, blond girl suggested that they'll have a little truth or dare game to get to know each other better.

They sat in a circle in the middle of the room.

"Ok," the blond girl said, and Ginny felt her charisma spilling out of her, "Let's start with a names circle. My name is Maisie Alanne, I'm eleven and a half, and I'm half-blood." she smiled, "Who's next?"

The girl next to her raised her hand. She was black with black hair and black eyes. "I'm Nikky. Spinnet. You may know my sister, Alicia. She's a six-year, on the Quidditch team."

Ginny nodded, the other girls shook their head.

Nikky continued, "I'm almost eleven, and I'm a pure-blood."

"Great!" said Maisie, "Nice to meet you."

"Now you." she pointed at Ginny, "Weasley, right?"

Ginny nodded

"I knew it," she said with a know-it-all smile.

"Ginny," Ginny said. "Eleven. Pure-blood."

"I'm Olivia Voype." said the next girl. She was stunning. She had long curly black hair and beautiful green eyes. She somehow reminded Ginny of Harry. Ginny got disgusted with herself and got out of her daydreaming. Olivia said she was eleven too and a muggle-born.

"I'm Fay Dunbar," said the last girl who had straight brown hair and electric blue eyes, she seemed scared. "I'm half-blood, and I'm almost twelve."

"High five!" said Maisie, Fay seemed confused. "We're both HB" s."

No answer.

"Half-bloods!"

They all nodded.

"Wow, you lads know nothing about slang."

Ginny felt the coolness in the room. It felt like there wasn't a chance for the girls to become friends.

Each girl went to her corner of the room and did her things.

"Hey," Ginny heard a voice next to her after a while. It was Fay.

"Hello," Ginny answered suspiciously. The girl was so cold and shy before, and now she was very friendly.

"What?" Fay said, "you seem weird."

"I'm just shocked a bit," Ginny said, "For being here, at Hogwarts and such."

"I understand you," she said, "my big siblings always talked about here and made me _so_ nervous about it. I have _four_ big siblings. I'm the youngest, can you imagine that?"

Ginny grinned, "Actually, I can." She said to Fay, who tilted her head. "I'm the youngest sister as well. But I have six big brothers. I'm the _only_ girl."

"I guess that I'm the one who can't imagine the other's situation."

They laughed.

"Are you from a Gryffindor family?" Fay asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What houses your family is in?"

"Oh," Ginny said, "all Gryffindor."

"Your lucky girl," Fay said, "I come from a Ravenclaw family." She looked down, "My cousin was a Hufflepuff, and my grandfather hasn't spoken to him ever since."

"What about you?" Ginny asked, "Will he speak to you?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "I hope so."

Ginny half-smiled at her.

"Well, it's nice meeting you, Ginny," she said and got up from her bed, "I hope we can be friends."

Ginny nodded hard, "Yes, I believe we will."

Ginny had a hard time to fall asleep that night. She was _so_ excited to start the year and couldn't wait for the tomorrow.

She had a dream, which included Harry, but for a change, he wasn't the main subject of the dream.


	5. Chapter 5

"First day," Fay said the next morning, "excited?"

"Mm... mmm." Ginny nodded with a mouth full of toothpaste.

She spat it out. "You?"

"A lot," Fay said and rubbed her face with a towel. "I mostly look forward to learning how to fly."

"Are you planning to be on the Quidditch team?" Ginny asked.  
Fay nodded with enthusiasm. "You too?"

"I don't know," Ginny shrugged," my big brother was a Quidditch champ, and my twin big brothers are too. My youngest old brother wants too, so I don't know."  
"Well, I'll be there." Fay said, "I don't mean to brag, but I'm really good. My oldest brother, Euan, is a _brilliant_ player, and since I started walking, he"s been teaching me. First how to fly and then technics. He took me once for a practice of his team. It was _amazing!_ "

"Sounds like you're really into Quidditch," Ginny said, a bit jealous.

"Oh, I am."

"I actually pretty excited about hexes and jinxes. I've always seen my mum doing things at home. Everyday things, like dishes and laundry, but I look forward to learning how to do that like she does, and not like I see in muggle films."

"You watch muggle films?" Fay giggled.

They entered their dorm, "My dad has a weird obsession with muggles. It's hilarious."

Fay laughed.

A fifth-year girl entered the room. "Hi, I'm Lottie, I'm a prefect. Your prefect," she sounded nervous, "tell me if you need anything."

The girls nodded.  
"Breakfast in the big hall in ten minutes."

"At eight every school day, at eight until eleven on weekends and holidays. We know." Maisie said in a lofty voice.

"I actually didn't," Fay whispered to Ginny's ear. Ginny snorted with laughter.

They got to the big hall seven minutes later. Ginny found Ron in the big crowd. He was sitting at the table next to Harry facing Hermione.

"Is that one of your brothers?" Fay pointed Ron.

Ginny nodded. "Pretty much any Gryffindor ginger is a Weasley." She said, "Let's sit here."

Their first class of the day was transfiguration. Ginny and Fay had a little trouble finding the right classroom. They accidentally entered a seventh-year students class.

When they finally found the transfiguration classroom, they heard a raucous voice, "You're late, Weasley, Dunbar." Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor," Fay said, "we couldn't find the classroom."

"It is fine. Please have a seat."

They had first classes in almost all their classes this year. But they didn't have a flying lesson, for Fay's unfortunate.

"How was your first day?" Ron said to her that afternoon when they met in the dormitory.

"Good, I suppose." Ginny answered, "How was yours?"

"Fine," he said, then Harry came by.

"Hi, Ginny!" he said and was so cute.

Ginny ran away and didn't get out of her room for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

"We have our first flying lesson today!" Ginny said one morning at the end of September, "Excited?" she asked Fay.

Her friend took her blanket off. She was all dressed in Gryffindor clothes.

"I guess you are." Ginny laughed.

They got to the big garden almost an hour before time.

Even though Ginny managed to keep her feelings to herself, she couldn't deny that she was very excited too. Her family was part a Quidditch family and she spent full summer days flying on cheap, dismantled broomsticks with Fred and George, and sometimes Charlie. Ron was flying and playing with them too, but he was very bad on staying on his broom, so he quitted pretty fast.

Finally., students started to arrive at the garden. That lesson was for all first-years of all houses.

"Hello, students," They suddenly heard a jarring voice. "I'm Madam Hooch and I am the flying teacher." The woman with the jarring voice said, "I am also the referee on the Quidditch matches."

She took a big breath and stood in front of them.

"So, you children want to fly?"

They all nodded.

"All right. Each one stand next to a broomstick."

They did.  
"Now put your hand above the stick, and say UP!"

Everyone did. Fay's broomstick almost immediately jumped into her palm, but for Ginny, it took a little time and a lot of "up" sayings.

After almost ten tries, Ginny made it. The broomstick was secure in her palm after it flew right into it.

"Now put the stick between your legs," Madam Hooch said after everyone was holding their brooms. She showed them how exactly you sit on it, and then she counted to three, and they were supposed to start floating.

That was an easy part for Ginny, getting up in the air because she did that before.

When she was up, she looked down and saw almost all the kids still struggling to get up from the ground. Except for one kid, who was also in the air. Ginny flew towards him. He was wearing Ravenclaw cloak.

"We are the best!" the kid shouted when Ginny got to him.

She laughed a forced laugh.

"I'm Arran," the kid said, "Arran Dixon."

He held out his hand.

Ginny came closer to him and shook his hand. "Ginny," she said, "Weasley."

"Nice to meet you, Ginny." Arran said, "Race to the big tree over there?"

Ginny didn't suffice to look where he pointed, and Arran already disappeared, flying towards the tree.

"How was it to fly?" Fay asked Ginny excitingly after the class.

"Great," Ginny muttered.

"What"s the gloom?" Fay asked, "You managed to fly first."

"Second, actually."

"Oh, C"mon," Fay rolled her eyes. "You don"t count Dixon."

"You know him?"

"He's my sister's boyfriend's young brother." She pointed at herself, "Ravenclaw family, remember?"

Ginny patted her friend's back and they both went to the dorms.

When Ginny sat on her bed after she showered and got into her pyjamas  
, she felt something under the bed moving.

She laid on the floor and reached her luggage.

The movement came from in it.

Ginny opened the luggage, frightened, and looked at it. There were a bunch of her owning that was familiar to her, except one. One black, with golden corners, notebook.

"Girls," Ginny took the notebook and stood up. The girls who were in the room looked at her.

"Is that diary belongs to one of you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Ask Olivia," Nikky said, "It seems darkish and she loves those things."

"I'll ask her later." Ginny said, "Thanks."

Ginny took the notebook and sat on her bed.

She moved the rubber from the cover and opened it in a random page.

It was empty. Ginny took it to her hands and flipped through the pages. They were all empty.

Suddenly, the notebook quivered again, but stronger than before. It opened in the middle and a word started to be written.

 ** _'hello, ginerva weasley.'_**

Ginny dropped the notebook, terrified.

 ** _'dont be afraid,'_** it wrote again, **_'write back.'_**

Ginny didn't. She was frozen.

 ** _'WRITE BACK.'_**

With shaking hands, Ginny grabbed a feather and started writing.

 _'uh- hi.'_

 ** _'hello, dear.'_**

 _'who are you?'_

 ** _'my name is tom riddle. hello.'_**

 _'hello. what do you want from me?'_

 ** _'come in and say hello.'_**

 _'what?'_

 ** _'lay your hand on the page.'_**

Ginny was all shaking. She put her hand on the page, which was now full of their correspondence.

The moment her fingers touched the parchment, the world swirled, and she reappeared in an unfamiliar place.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny woke up in a foggy world. Seen in black and green shades. She felt like she has been there before. Like it is a forgotten place from the distant past, but she couldn't recognize where and when she is.

Suddenly a character formed in front of her. It was a young boy, fifteen years old at most. Ginny looked at his handsome face and felt her cheeks burning up. Though he wasn't bespectacled, he was breathtaking, and Ginny couldn't help it but blush when he smiled at her.

"Are you Tom?" she asked anxiously, "Tom Riddle?"

"Ginny." He said with a lovely, captivating smile.

"What do you want from me? Where am I?"

"Were inside the diary. And in your imagination. I am everything you want." He said with a tempting voice, "Now, I need you to do something for me."

"What… I don't even know you…"

"But you will." He said and smiled, "I know you and what you want."

Ginny didn't answer.

Tom raised his hand and a look of Harry formed from the green fog.

"That boy is your deepest desire."

"What?! I wouldn't say _deepest_ …"

"You like him."

" _A lot._ "

"Then help me," Tom said with his voice, which was tempting and smooth, like a snake, "and I'll help you."

Tom disappeared and Ginny sat up in her bed. It was dark outside, and her roommates were asleep.

Ginny felt a weird urge to get out of bed. A voice is whispered in her head and led her without her mind awareness of anything.

She went somewhere, she didn't know where didn't know what she has done.

When Ginny woke up, she didn't remember anything. But she remembered that something happened.

It was like her unconscious was keeping a secret from her.

All day long Ginny was trying very hard to remember what happened last night.

She knew that she got into the black diary, and met there a boy, Tom Riddle.

He was weird, and he asked her for something. Then she woke up from that daydream in her bed, hours after she got into the diary. She went somewhere and did something, but she couldn't remember what or why.

"Are you okay?" Fay asked her in their third class, "You've been acting odd today."

"I'm all right," Ginny mumbled.

Fay shrugged and faced Professor Snape.

"You know," Fay whispered into Ginny's ear after a while, "the first Quidditch game is next weekend"

Ginny nodded.

"Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw…" she half whispered- half sang.

Ginny nodded again.

"And you know who's the seeker…."

Ginny spilt her potion. Fay snored with laughter.

"Weasley, Dunbar," Snape resented, "what are you doing?"

"Sorry, sir…" they mumbled, giggled and got back to their potion making, even though Ginny didn"t exactly know what they were doing during that class.

The second Professor Snape said his last word of the lesson, Ginny took her bag and books and ran to the dormitory. She took the diary, hid under her blanket and opened it.

 ** _'hi.'_** The word appeared almost immediately, like Tom was there, wherever he is, waiting for her to open the diary.

 ** _'hello.'_**

 _'how are you?'_

 ** _'weird.'_**

 _'why?'_

 ** _'cause it is. i dont know'_**

 ** _'it doesnt have to be.'_** Ginny could almost hear his voice whispering, smooth and tempting.

 _'it wont be weird. ill try.'_

 ** _'youre adorable.'_**

Ginny blushed and touched the page with the tip of her fingers.

"Hello," said Tom.

The next days were no different from the last one.

School. Classes. Not learning anything. Unfocused Ginny.

Then running back to the dorms, and spending time with Tom.

"You're fading," Fay told her one day. Ginny didn't answer, she was too busy writing to Tom.

On Saturday morning, there was a game. And though Ginny didn't want to come, because Tom wanted to show her something inside the diary, Fay dragged her to the field and didn't let her bring the diary.

It was a warm morning, and Ginny was dressed for a cold day. It was chilly in the dorms. She took off her Gryffindor sweater and remained with a white ugly t-shirt.

The team came out of their tent. Ginny thought she'd be excited to see him on the field. Ron always said how luminescent he looks when he plays. But when she looked at him she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel those hills on her skin like when she saw him before.

Harry was walking there, with his broom on his shoulder and a smile smeared between his cheeks. He was very good-looking, but Ginny didn't feel like she used to feel when even he just looked at her.

"Ginny," she heard a voice next to her. It was Hermione and Ron who looked for a seat.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"can we sit with you?"

Ginny nodded slowly.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked when he sat next to her, "You seem upset."

"I'm perfectly fine," Ginny said nervously.

"You don't seem fine."

Ginny didn't answer.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, "What happened?"

"Nothing!" she yelled, "I'm fine, Just… let go."

They didn't talk for the rest of the game.

Gryffindor won.

When Ginny got back to her room, she wanted to take the diary, but she couldn't find it.

"Looking for something?" someone said.

Ginny looked at the direction of the voice. Olivia was sitting on her bed, browsing the diary.

"Give it to me!" Ginny stood up.

"I don't think so," Olivia said.

"How did you find it?"

"Fay used me to get that from you." Olivia leafed the diary, "She's worried about you. She said you've been acting strangely. Though, I don't see a difference."

"Why did she ask you?" Ginny asked, ignoring her insolent.

"Because I'm amazing."

Ginny tilted her head.

"She tried to find it by herself, but it kept avoiding her. So, she asked me, cause I'm great at all this darky thing." She said with a lot of self-importance.

"hand me that." Ginny held out her arm.

"No."

Ginny didn't know what to do. She just stood in front of Olivia who was reading with a cocky face.

After a while, Fay entered the room. Ginny ran to her.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled, "Tell her to give me my diary back!"

Olivia looked at Fay, who waved her arm like she was giving up on Ginny. Olivia shrugged and threw the diary to Ginny.

Ginny went to her bed and started writing to Tom. He answered immediately. Before she touched the page to get in the diary, she heard Fay and Olivia talking.

"I'm really worried about her," Fay said, and Ginny faded into her green world.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ginny..." Tom said one day inside the diary, "Are you fine? You seem upset."

"People have _got_ stop telling me this!" she shouted at him.

"Hey," he said quietly and touched her shoulder, "It's me. Relax."

It felt like an order more than a request. She relaxed.

"I'm sorry," she said and turned to him, touching his hand on her shoulder, "people are dumb."

"Oh yes." Tom laughed, "People _are_ dumb."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tom has shaken. "What? Er- nothing. Just agreeing with you."

"You're the best." Ginny smiled and blushed.

"I know."

Ginny closed her eyes and exited the diary. It was difficult to learn how to do that on her own, but after a while, she managed to do so.

It was a rainy Sunday morning, and when Ginny went down to the club, everyone was there in sweaters and heavy socks, sitting next to the fireplace, talking and joking.

She looked for Fay, and she found her sitting on a couch next to Ron and talking to him. It looked very serious.

"Hey," Ginny sat next to her brother, "what are you talking about?"

He turned to her, wearing a serious look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"We're talking about you." Fay said, "You make us worry."

Ginny smile disappeared and she felt her cheeks burning.

"We think you should let go of this diary," Ron said quietly like he was talking with an infant or a pet.

"No!" Ginny yelled and jumped from her seat and ran back to her room.

"Tom…" she whispered when she entered the green world. It was the first time she entered with no invitation but she felt like she had to.

But Tom wasn't there.

She wandered around, looking for her friend. But she didn't find him. She tried to exit the diary, but she didn't make it, not without Tom's power.

All of a sudden, Ginny felt two arms wrapping around her. She turned and saw Tom hugging her in a very intimate way.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, feeling mad but also sort of fuzzy. His arms were cold and warm; pushing her away but also making her want to be closer to him.

"Hugging you," he answered with a smile on the corner of his lip, "you seem sad."

Ginny couldn't help it but smile. He was looking _so good_ smiling at her. That smile. It was the smile she had dreamed Harry would smile at her. That loving smile that melts you.

She liked Tom. Actually _liked_ him.

"Tom," she whispered, feeling enchanted.

"Come with me," he said, and Ginny lost conscious.

In her dream, she was walking around the castle, in places she has never been before, but she somehow knew it was the castle. Somewhere deep inside the castle, deeper than the potion room, deeper than Slytherin dorms. It felt darker.

Ginny was not completely aware of what she was doing. It was like watching herself from the side walking while her conscious isn't controlling her actions.

She woke up in her bed, and again, couldn't remember what happened. But now she knew something. She felt like she needed to get rid of the diary.


End file.
